Life's Not Dull in a Dress
by Andrea-Pink-32
Summary: He had to make do in clothing he found dull and colourless all his life as to not outshine his brother, heir to the throne, but he had his fun when he donned a corset and dress. He had that fun and freedom where's Louis did not.


**Notes:** Swearing because it's Chevalier and Philippe of course there is going to be swearing. This first piece I've done for this fandom, god I love these two they are amazing.

* * *

 **Life's Not Dull in a Dress**

Watching from the sideline, living in the shadow of Louis XIV all his life was dull and boring.

But he had one thing his dear brother the King did not; he had fun and Chevalier was that fun.

His darling wife had her fun with the King but he cared little about that, he only married her at his mother and brothers' word and he held little care for her and he knew she felt the same.

He would rather have been wed to Chevalier but rules must be followed and so he Philippe l duc d'Orléans has to make do and try and pop out an heir who would never be on the throne of France but would stand by in the shadow like his father.

He had to make do in clothing he found dull and colourless all his life as to not outshine his brother, heir to the throne, but he had his fun when he donned a corset and dress.

He had that fun and freedom where's Louis did not.

Sure Louis fucked women while they had their dresses on but he never fucked while wearing a dress that was a feeling Philippe enjoyed almost as much as he loved the man fucking him.

As Philippe stood by the window in his room looking out over the garden that his brother wanted to make larger and grander he thought about the walk he was set to take and how he had the freedom to do so in his dress.

The fabric of the corset was around him and he held it in place waiting for it to be tightened, he longed for the tightness and the fabric to hug him just so.

The skirt of his dress was already in place and once the corset was as well he would pin the top of the dress in place; he would have to see about getting a dress done in gold.

Chevalier would tighten the laces and his back would straighten, his breathing would become shallow and his movements were restricted and calculated, driven by the corset around his chest and the skirts about his legs.

It was no different this time around, he shivered at the hand that trailed up his back before it gripped the ties and pulled them tight; he knew Chevalier could watch as his back grew straighter and his posture changed in a flash the tighter he pulled.

"You make a handsome woman Monsieur, if any were to mistake you for one they would be surprised by the treasure you keep between your legs."

He laughed as he circled Philippe and straightened the neck of the dress over his non-existent breasts and patted his left cheek while Philippe pinned his skirt to the dress with practiced ease.

"Your darling wife may think it hers but that which you keep hidden under those skirts is mine and mine alone. Perhaps after our stroll we should partake in the view from the top of the scaffold erected on the west side of the building. I think fucking you there would be a glorious setting for all the devilish deeds we do."

Philippe let a smile grace his face and the fan he held in his left hand was fanning his face like a proper lady would as if not to blush at a suitors words.

"My Chevalier you would think me a lady of such scandalous morals to do such a thing."

He gripped the collar of Chevalier's jacket and pulled him flush to him and kissed him hard breathing him in as he did so.

"You have no morals Monsieur, if you did I wouldn't be here."

Chevalier said pulling away before returning the kiss with a laugh and gripping the wrist of Philippe's left hand and as he held it he broke from the kiss to slowly kiss his way up his wrist to his fingers.

"My Monsieur such lovely hands, such talented strong hands."

Lightly brushing his lips over the fan before returning them to the smiling lips he so longed to devour.

Among other things.

"Come let us walk now before we end up in bed and we miss the night while tangled in each other's arms."

He felt the skirts swish as he moved and he knew this drove Chevalier as wild as it drove him.

"I was thinking of adding a new dress to my closet, one of the finest gold thread and fabric I could find. Maybe made in a little shop in Paris or maybe even from England. Maybe my wife would borrow it and the King would fuck her in it like you fuck me."

Laughing as he knew Chevalier followed him from his room he made his way past many noble people or guards who he paid no mind and he knew they did the same.

"I shall not wait for your slow footsteps to catch up Chevalier so make haste and maybe I will climb that scaffold tonight!"

He could hear the footsteps speed up behind him as he continued down the hall.

His life may be dull and boring and he may never be able to outshine his brother but at times like this he doesn't care to.


End file.
